A Match Made in Google
by BermudaRoma
Summary: Stuart came to Google for one reason and one reason only, to hopefully land a job. He got it, unbelievably. But over the course of time both during and after that summer, he unexpectedly gained a little, okay a lot, more from someone who didn't get a job at Google. A certain someone named Graham who hated everything and everyone just as much as he did. (Graham/Stuart)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Internship.

* * *

A Match Made in Google

Prologue

How did his life come to this?

Not once did he ever show any interest in men, let alone the narcissistic man known as Graham yet here he was, shoved up against a wall with his legs wrapped around said man's waist as he grinded his hips into Stuart's like there was no tomorrow. This wasn't in his life plan. This wasn't what he had envisioned his future to be like. Why was he pressed up against a wall and so eagerly returning the other male's grinding? So eager to taste the inside of the other man's mouth. To mesh their lips together and shove their tongues down each other's throats like it was the most right thing they could ever possibly do in their entire lives. He wasn't even drunk or high; he was completely aware of what he was doing and felt no reason to stop.

Why?

Graham was his and he was Graham's. They were each other's. No, it was anything but love at first sight, but something had always been there between them. With every step between them during their fight for an internship at Google, they grew closer. It was nothing, then rivals, then minor acquaintances, then somewhat friends, but then they skipped the best friend area and jumped to, believe it or not, roommates. Once they put themselves into a close vicinity together, it was game on. They stepped around each other for a bit before finally caving in and making use of Graham's queen sized bed.

It was a slow, burning fire that had started out as nothing more than an unlit match. A match once lit and nurtured, turned into a full roaring flame. It took a lot of time for them to get to this point. To the point of a passionate make out session that was obviously going to lead into the bedroom.

Stuart Twombly hated Graham Hawtrey's guts. Well, at least, that's what Stuart's coworkers thought. In truth, Stuart, not one step of the way ever hated Graham. There was a point of dislike and even a time of extreme discomfort for the other, but never true hatred. Especially now, in this moment. No, Stuart Twombly did not hate Graham Hawtrey's guts. He loved him. Yes, Stuart, the cold, hateful, uncaring guy in the glasses and the beanie was desperately in love with Graham, the self-centered, rude, disrespectful Brit who hated everyone just as much as Stuart did.

Maybe that was why they seemed to fall so well into place together, it took time, albeit, but they got there. People always joked that mutual hatred tended to bring people together. Maybe it was both of their uncaring attitudes and hatred for everyone else around them that brought them together.

But to fully understand the overly complex relationship between them, one had to look back on everything. Everything that led up to this point. The point to where Stuart was pressed up against a wall by Graham, who was desperately pulling at the other man's clothing. One had to go back to day one. When they were still competing on different teams for a job at Google. When there still was a strong reason not to like each other. When they first met and when that match was set in place, ready to be lit.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Internship.

* * *

Chapter 1

Day 1: Eye Contact

The first time they met face-to-face, they didn't even talk to each other and their faces might as well have been on the opposite sides of the room. All the Nooglers were taking seats to listen to the announcement that was to be made by Mr. Chetty. Stuart was currently grimacing at the sight of the stupid, colorful hat that they were to wear as he looked for a seat.

He didn't know why he did it, but as he walked up the steps to one of the back seats, he looked back. Maybe he did it to look at the rest of the Nooglers below him, just to see what kind of competition he was up against, but as he did, his eyes locked with one of the other Nooglers. It was a man with tanned skin and dark hair.

The eye contact lasted a bit longer then it should have. The man's face stayed bored and stoic when he looked up at Stuart, like he had no real interest in the other man. Yet, he didn't look away. He continued to stare up at Stuart like something was preventing him to look away. In those bored eyes, there was the slightest bit of interest in the tanned man's eyes. Stuart, like the man, couldn't look away. He felt nothing when their eyes met. No flutter of the heart or love struck clench. Nothing happened, yet he couldn't look away. There was just an interest in the other flickering in his brain.

A girl bumped into him, breaking his stare with the other boy. Stuart mumbled a, 'excuse me', moved out of the girl's way, and looked back in the other man's direction. Stuart raised a confused eyebrow when he found that the man had disappeared from his line of sight. He didn't feel disappointed from losing sight of him or even the slightest feeling of sadness. Instead, he mentally shrugged to himself and sat down.

His focus fell on the man tanned, older man with the mic as he spoke to the Nooglers. It didn't take long to find the man boring and he eventually took out his phone and started checking emails. He looked up just long enough to catch the sight of two men with Noogler hats on. They were much older than the rest of the Nooglers. Stuart couldn't help but silently scoff at the sight of them. What a joke.

They split off, Stuart finding himself sitting in the same room as the two older Noogler men. Boredom set in almost immediately when he discovered what the stupid paddles were for. His beanie was back on his head, replacing that ridiculous hat that was handed out to them. He slunk back on his seat and did his best to ignore the two older men behind him, which proved to be a bit of a feat. Between their stupid questions, raising of the wrong paddle, and the fact that the brown-haired man had leaned over whispered even more ridiculous crap in his ear, he eventually came to the conclusion that the two men were dumb ass jokes who must have bribed someone to get in, because there was no way they got in on their own accord.

When they were told that they had to break into groups, Stuart wanted to bash his head in a wall. He hated people and wanted nothing to do with them. Everyone got up and grouped together. His eyes caught the tanned man he had locked eyes with earlier. He was going after the smarter Nooglers, grabbing people based off of their college and appearance. Stuart raised an unimpressed eyebrow in response to the sight.

An Asian boy walked up to him, claiming he was voted most likely to succeed in his chest club. Stuart let out a long, annoyed sigh, walked away and sat down. God, he hated people. Honestly, he shouldn't have been all that surprised when he was grouped with the stragglers which, of course, had to have the two older men in the mix: Nick and Billy. He also got grouped with the Asian boy who had walked up to him earlier: Yoyo. There was also a girl named Neha who looked like she came from Indian descent. Their leader was a guy named Lyle, some nerdy, shaggy haired guy who was too awkward for Stuart's taste.

All in all, his group was too loud, too annoying, and too incompetent for Stuart to handle. Now he _really _wanted to bash his head into a wall. He came to Google for a job and now he felt like the effort he went through to pack up and fly to LA was an effort wasted. Needless to say, it put him in a bad mood. He ended up being more sarcastic and more rude than usual. His mother told him, growing up, that his attitude would forever leave him alone and single. They didn't have the best relationship. He was the spitting image of his mother but he was a perfect reflection of his father's personality.

They've been divorced since he was twelve.

His older sister, who was a good mix of both their parents, told him his personality and inability to care was due to the fact that he grew up in a rather messed up household. Well, households. She was a psychologist, by the way, and she was also eleven years older than him. Though one would never know by looking at her. She looked like she was still twenty-five.

Ever the matter of why he was so antisocial and pro-fuck everyone, he still hated the situation he was in and felt like he just wasted a trip to LA for nothing. That feeling grew even stronger when they lost the first challenge. At least the rest of the team had a mutual dislike for the Nick and Billy and even took part in sending them in a wild goose chase for a fictional character that he instigated. The whole time they brainstormed, he found occasionally looked across the room and meeting the eyes of the man he now knew was named Graham.

There was no flutter, no sudden wave of emotion. They just continually acknowledged one another as they worked in their separate teams, never speaking but always giving each other looks. Stuart didn't know why they were doing it and he could probably safely bet that Graham didn't have the slightest clue either, but he felt no reason to stop, even when Graham had walked up to Nick and Billy and rubbed in the fact that his team had won the first challenge. For a brief moment, during his taunting, his eyes shifted to Stuart. His eyes were filled with a self-loving smugness and triumph. In any other situation, it would have made Stuart's blood boil, he hated people like that, but for some reason, his blood didn't boil. He didn't even get mad. Something told him it was because it was Graham, though he didn't know what that meant and, at that time, he didn't really dwell on it.

The eye lock lasted for maybe a few seconds, but it did its job. Stuart gave Graham a look of acknowledgment, marking him as a rival. He felt like his chance of winning was doomed, but he didn't want Graham to win. He was too smug. The guy looked like he needed a challenge anyway. Their shared look didn't go unnoticed by Neha, the anime, cosplay, internet obsessed girl made a strange look in response to their eye lock. Stuart didn't know what that look meant, but that fact that her lips were turned upward told him it probably wasn't anything good, knowing her.

She didn't say anything, though. She just made that face as she watched Graham walk off and then turning it on Stuart when Graham was too far away. Stuart, in response, raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't like the look she was giving him, like she knew something he didn't. He didn't like it when someone knew something he didn't, but what could she possibly know by seeing a brief stare-off between him and Graham? There wasn't even anything to know. Hence why Stuart didn't say word in response to her strange expression. Luckily, she kept whatever crazy thought she was having to herself and opted to walk away.

Their strange silent conversation went unnoticed by the rest of their group. They were all bummed by their loss against Graham's group. Stuart could tell Neha was too but whatever idea she got from watching him and Graham have a quick eye lock kept her from getting too bummed. He was upset as well, don't get him wrong, he _was_ upset but, as his mother would have put, he was just too unemotional to ever get too upset or even _as _upset as everyone else.

Either way, the challenge was lost and now they had to find a way to pull together and find a way to win the next challenge. Stuart was not looking forward to it. But first, much to Stuart's severe displeasure and an extreme kind of 'what the fuck?' and 'Why' confusion, they had to play a game of quidditch. Seriously, though, what the hell?


End file.
